Special
by kristy87
Summary: After a long time Nash and Caitlin meet again at a crime scene... NashCaitlin, oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Nash Bridges

AN: Second NB fan fic in a long long time so please be nice :) I do not have a beta reader, so please excuse my mistakes. English is not my first language, only my third, so please be nice. If there's anyone out there who'd like to beta read my Nash Bridges fan fics then I'd really appreciate it :)

Summary: After a long time Nash and Caitlin meet again at a crime scene...

Pairing: Nash/Caitlin

* * *

**Special**

She had already sensed that today would be a bad day when she had been woken up by her neighbors' fighting. Now she had her affirmation. There he was, standing right in front of her with that charming smile on his lips that she had cursed so often when she had wanted nothing else but to resist him.

She really had hoped that she could avoid meeting him in these six days that she had to spend in San Francisco, but as if destiny had planned it, of course _she_ had to find a dead body while jogging through the park with her dog. And of course Nash had been sent to investigate the murder.

It wasn't that she was still mad at him or was still hurting; it was more the fact that she knew Nash. Nash was never disinclined to seduce his former girlfriends and she really did not want to be one of these women. But there was one thing that she was certain of, she had never been able to resist him and she would never be.

"Miss Cross, how nice to see you again." He was trying to sound more sarcastic than enthusiastic.

She threw a slightly annoyed look at him. "Let's get over with this. I really can't afford wasting time."

"Since when are you back in town?" He asked while he kneeled down on eyelevel with the dog. "Hey you." He crawled the retriever behind his ears and was rewarded with a happy groan from the dog. He chuckled. "What's the fur ball's name?"

"I'm not back in town. And his name is River." She answered, cursing him for not simply starting to interrogate her about what she might have seen.

"Nice name." He got up again and rubbed his hand clean on his pants. "So why are you here then?"

"I was jogging."

"No, I meant in San Francisco."

"Listen Nash, I…" She sighed, she knew she had lost this game even before it had begun. The fact alone that he wanted to know why she was back in San Francisco made her heart skip a beat. Why to hell had she ever allowed him to gain such a power over her feelings? "Work." She replied shortly.

"Work? What work?" He continued questioning her.

"I'm working for the FBI. We have several seminars here this week." Catching his depreciative look she smirked. "I know what you think about the FBI."

"And, am I right with what I think? Give me some first hand knowledge." He winked and she couldn't help but snort.

"There are the good ones and those who are worse… the latter are the dominant race."

"And as the competitive person you are I bet you are the best?" He raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "I hate to admit that I am still trying to achieve this goal yet."

For a while they just smiled at each other and she could feel this familiar warmth rising up between them, this warmth that she had always felt when they had still been together. She missed these days, more than she wanted to admit.

But then a voice broke the silence. "Hey Nash, stop flirting and start asking her after the dead body over here. I am not in the mood to spend the whole day out here."

The man sounded unfamiliar to her. Had Nash stopped working with Joe?

Nash turned to the man. "You be quiet." He didn't sound angry, neither did he sound very serious, but Caitlin could tell that the younger man's comment had interrupted Nash and Nash hated being interrupted.

She threw an asking look at him and he seemed to realize that she was wondering who the man was. "Antwon Babcock." He grimaced softly. "Evan's replacement." Even after all these years Caitlin could still hear the pain in his voice. It didn't surprise her, Nash had always cared for Evan, even though sometimes he had had trouble to suppress the urge to kill him.

She nodded softly. "What happened to Joe?"

"Has his day off." He tilted his head to the side. "You said you wouldn't want to waste time, so I guess I better start asking you about Mr. Jon Doe now?"

She had forgotten that she actually didn't have the time to talk with him. She sighed softly and nodded.

"So, what did you see?"

"Not much actually. I was jogging on the way over there. Suddenly River disappeared in the bushes and didn't come back for a while. When I called after him he started barking. I got worried and tried to find him. He was standing right there," She pointed into the direction of the dead man. "I checked for vitals and then called the police and paramedics. That's pretty much it. I didn't see anyone leaving the scene; actually I didn't see anyone here yet. I guess the killer took the other way over there, it's closer from here to it than from here to the way that I took."

"Hm, that doesn't really help us cracking the case." Nash sighed.

"Sorry. I wish I would have been able to see more." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Not your fault." He gave her a soft smile. "So, I'll make an exception and let you go now."

She returned his smile. "Thank you." Maybe she would still manage to make it to her seminar on time.

"Do you already have plans for tonight?" This wasn't the Nash she was used to. He even sounded insecure for a slight moment.

She didn't have plans, but if she would tell him so she knew where this would lead. On the other hand she wasn't that kind of person who lied, not even to his or her own benefit. "Not really."

"We could have dinner together, remembering the good old times. We could talk." He offered.

She knew they'd do more than talking. He might not even plan it yet, but she knew it. They hadn't broken up because they hadn't been attracted to each other anymore, the last time they had seen each other had proved that. And she couldn't help but long to feel his lips on hers again. It was too late now, now when she had seen him again and had imagined to feel him close to her again everything was lost. Her good intentions were thrown over board. "That would be nice." She gave him a soft smile.

"My place? At seven?"

She nodded in agreement. "Okay," she whispered softly. "See you then." The smile on her lips grew brighter as she turned away from him and left the scene, trying to find the fastest way back to the exit of the park.

So she would go and see him at his place tonight. They'd talk. They'd laugh. They'd probably tease each other and teasing would end with kissing. And kissing would lead to love making. And in the morning she knew she'd regret it, because he would ask her to stay. Because there was one thing she knew about Nash that he would never ever confess to himself, she also had a special power over him, she was one of the few women whom he had ever really loved.

* * *

THE END

I appreciate every kind of reviews :)


End file.
